A real human!
by BiyokuKuchiki
Summary: In the Seireitei, all is peaceful. The division captains decide to gather around someday. And from that, falls Kirigaya Kosuke.


**I do not own Bleach.**

Rai and I were talking about over a Bleach movie: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, on Friday night as we usually did. We brought up the usual topics about the characters we made for it and how it would be cool if they ever made an appearance in the real world. That was a real dream we had there, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for us. We usually talked about the storyline and the characters. 'What if' Toshiro and Ichigo did this and 'what if' squad 10 did that? Those nights were fun nights.

One night, however, was completely different from the rest. My parents got home and brought me KFC, one of my favorite fast food places, then left for buisness. It was just me and my babysitter with Rai. I grabbed a plate, put on some chicken breasts and macaroni and cheese and then poured gravy over my chicken. It tasted perfect! I carried my plate back upstairs and turned on the computer, staring at the moniter with my big, blue eyes. My messy blonde hair reflected off of the black screen as it loaded and I typed in my password and scrolled down with my mouse, reading the description as I moved my character. I finally got bored of it and decided to sit on my bed and daydream. I decided to go outside when I heard sizzling. My neighbor's house was burning down! "Great, just great," I muttered. I tried to run out of the front door. Apparently, my babysitter had 'accidentally' forgot about me and ran out the door. I scooped up my cat and dog, clutching them against my chest tightly. Hey, you can't blame me, I was a 10-year old boy, what was I supposed to do? Luckily, my twin sister had gone out to play with her friend so she was safe. Suddenly, I got hit by a small spark and I fell unconcious.

"H-huh?" I asked, my vision blurry. I made outline of a several figures, escpecially a small, silver haired man and a tall man with long hair. "Ano, why am I here? And who are you guys?" I asked. "Hmm, spill the beans, Are you from Seireitei? Why are your clothes so weird looking and why do you reek of grease?" asked the short man. "Me? I ate KFC okay? My clothes aren't weird!" I happened to be wearing a white-blue t-shirt and a sleeve-less sky blue hoodie with brown, loose shorts that ended below my knees with lots of pockets. I noticed that every single person had on a black kimono. Some people had a white haori on top of the kimono. "You guys are the ones who dress weird! I mean, look at yourselves! You guys have kimonos! This isn;t a festival ya know!" I said. "Hmm, send him to the interrogation chamber, he seems to be abnormal with his reiatsu spilling everywhere and his lack of knoledge," said the tall figure. "Oi, wait, where are you guys taking me?" the short man and a strawberry-blonde woman stepped up, dragging me with them. The man took my hand and sighed. "Matsumoto, do not let him get away," he said. "Woah! Are you Toshiro Hitsugaya?" I asked. "How do you know me?" he asked. "Well, in my world, you guys are really just fictional characters, I never thought you'd really be real! Gosh, I can't wait to tell Raven and Rai about this!" He sighed. "Wait, I can prove it!" I yelled. "How?" he asked. "Well... I can tell you stuff only you know!" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Prove it," he said, raising an eyebrow tauntingly. "Ok, I will and you tell me what arc this is and what episode," I said confidently. He looked puzzled. "Arc? Episode? Masumoto, do you know of what this child is speaking of?" "No taichou, I don't," she replied, the ends of her strawberry blonde hair bouncing. "Well, you have been friends with Momo Hinamori, your favorite fruit are watermelons;( They're my favorites too!) and you're constantly yelling at Matsumoto Rangiku for neglecting her work," I said. He groaned. "Do you know all my secrets?" he asked. "Nah, the anime isn't progressing much so I just read the manga," I answered. "I see," "Now, what arc is this?" I asked. "I do not know," he answered calmly. "Well, has Rukia Kuchiki been sent on her mission?" I asked. "Yes, she has not been returning so we will send two Shinigami to check on her," he answered quietly. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked. I was more of the cheerful, brash type. "It's none of your buisness," "So, what are you guys gonna do with me?" I asked. "You are qoing to be questioned, If you seem to be harmless, we will send you to my squad so I may check on you," he replied. I nodded and grinned. Aiko was my twin sister. She was a complete Hitsugaya fangirl. She had action figures of him; she had posters covering her side of our room. My side was covered of every Bleach action figure; mostly Hitsugaya's for my sister, and blue walls covered in posters of Ixhigo, Rukia, Chad, and the rest with a brown bunk bed we shared. Neverthless our differences; we always got along. I suddenly felt homesick and worried if I could ever see my family again.

"I think this child is harmless Yamamoto-san," the interrogators said. I sighed. It had been hours of tests with some testing my physical capabillities, and some testing my knoledge. "Very well, Take him to Squad Ten's barracks, where he will be tested by TOshiro Hitsugaya," the old man commanded. The interrogators nodded and shunpo'd out with me.

"So, you will be tested; you have high spiritual power; use it," explained Hitsugaya. "Cool! That means I can use Kido and stuff!" I hollered. The annyoed man just nodded. "Anyway, you should try getting you Zanpakuto," he said. "How?" I asked curiously. "Sleep, and you will find out," I nodded and fell on the sheets.

"Aahh!" I stretched, extending my arms. "Oi, gaki, you were tossing and turning in your sleep but you got your zanpakuto!" he yelled. "Strangely enough, you have two zanpakutos," he said. I stared at the dual swords. One's hilt and guard were red and the other's was blue. The red katana had the knji for fire on the blade while the other had the symbol for ice. "Kajiokami and Yukiokami... huh," I said softly.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I yelled nervously, unsheathing my dual zanpakuto. "Shikai!" I yelled, the swords glowing at my command. My reiatsu spilled out, causing Toshiro's legs to wobble. He brought out his sword. "Let's go, Hyorinmaru!" he yelled, swinging his sword. The sword flung two ice-balls and I jumped out of the way. I quickly ran towards him, leaving an after image that he swung at, while I went behind him and swung my sword at his head. He dodged, moving his head to the side and stabbing me in the stomach. I slid on my head and jumped up, panting. I ran again but jumped on my front leg and kicked at him, twisting in the air. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm a black belt, level 5 in karate? My reflexes are fast, thanks to that. His eyes widened at my sudden attack and I took that chance to slash him with Kajiokami, then blocking his attack with Yukiokami. I swung Kajiokami and flung fireballs at him while slashing Yukiokami with my free hand, causing massive shards of ice to move towards him. His eyes widened andtried to dodge but I was right behind him, my sword at his throat. He said, "The match is over!" I jumped up and down. "Impressed?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go take you to General Yamamoto, he will know what to do next," I nodded and followed him. He led me through the halls of the Seireitei. "Move aside!" A big, red-headed man said, pushing people out of the way. The tall, black haired man was with him. "Isn't that Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai?" I squinted. There was another figure. "Well, isn't that nice? Kuchiki Rukia, prisoner," I muttered.

**I'm sorry! I know my writing skills are horrible! Please, I like constructive critism! Not actual critism! Please R&R!**


End file.
